


On the Beach

by LampP0st



Category: Dr Stone, Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dr.STONE - Freeform, M/M, Other, Tsukasen, dr stone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampP0st/pseuds/LampP0st
Summary: Senku and Tsukasa on the beach, with an attempt at some emotion. Contains spoilers for Dr.STONE.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	On the Beach

A light breeze blew across the seaside, the fresh spring air bringing in the strong scent of pollen and sea salt across the sandy beach. Tsukasa walked calmly along the beach, the sun was just beginning to touch the horizon making the water appear almost as if it was replaced with a sea of flower petals. Not far off the silhouettes of Ishigami village's homes pierced the horizon and the Perseus drifted in the ocean beside the village cliffs.*

Further along the beach sat Senku, sitting on a large piece of driftwood, he appeared to be holding something in his hands but it was difficult for Tsukasa to discern what it could be. As Tsukasa drew closer, Senku looked up from the object he held while covering it with his hands and looked at Tsukasa with a tired smile. Tsukasa walked up to the driftwood and sat down beside Senku the sound of seagulls and ocean waves breaking the silence between the two.

"What are you holding, Senku?" Tsukasa asked softly. Senku looked down at the object in his hands solemnly and revealed it," it's the record Byakuya left behind." 

Tsukasa looked at the glass record Senku held," Byakuya?" *

Senku seemed on the verge of tears," My dad."

Tsukasa remained silent for several moments," Now that we have plenty of revival fluid, do you plan on reviving him soon?"*

At that moment Senku's eyes filled with a mixture of sorrow and pride, he seemed to be trying his best to hold back a fountain of tears. "He was on the International Space Station during the global petrification," Senku's voice began to break," he died thousands of years ago." A calm breeze swept between the two, and a lone seagull cried out. 

"Senku…" Tsukasa wanted to reach out and comfort Senku, his eyes seemed to be almost pleading for comfort. Senku looked down at the record, running his hands around the rim before tucking it gently into one of his many pouches used for his various tools and materials.

Senku stood up and turned towards Ishigami village, clenching his hands into fists before wiping his arm across his face, as if to wipe away tears. Tsukasa stood up and placed his hand on Senku's shoulder.

Senku half-heartedly chuckled,” I can't believe I let him beat me to space," his voice trembled as he turned to face Tsukasa.

"Well, we will beat him to the moon, won't we?" Tsukasa quipped.

Suddenly Senku leaned forward and hugged Tsukasa, throwing his arms over Tsukasa’s shoulders, "I miss him, Tsukasa… I really miss him.” Tsukasa looked towards the ocean as Senku began to cry on his shoulder.  _ Byakuya must have meant a lot to him _ , Tsukasa thought,  _ I got Mirai back because of Senku… but Senku can't get his father back _ . Tsukasa slowly sat on the ground with Senku and then wrapped his arms around Senku affectionately.

-

Tsukasa and Senku’s shadow stretched across the beach as the sun was almost beneath the horizon. The sky above them was fading into a rich dark blue and Jupiter was shining brightly as the stars crept into the sky. The world around them was serenely silent, and the ocean was like a deep swath of orange and pink glass.

Tsukasa sat on the beach, still embracing Senku. Senku had fallen asleep on Tsukasa's shoulder from exhausting himself in grief. Tsukasa stood, carrying Senku in his arms as he began to head towards Ishigami village. A large bonfire lit up the sky on the edge of Ishigami village;  _ The villagers must be celebrating _ , Tsukasa thought. Tsukasa made his way up to the village as the sun finally dipped below the horizon. The sky was lit up with stars, the moon just a sliver in the clear sky. 

Tsukasa crossed the rope bridge and reached an unoccupied building on the edge of the village. He laid Senku down in an empty bed before laying his cloak over top Senku as a crude blanket. 

"Tsukasa?" Senku murmured, half-awake, as Tsukasa turned his back to leave the room.

"Yes?" 

"Thank you."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic (or just in general), so I presume it was rather bad. I wrote this on my phone so typos may be abound. Sorry for ooc moments.
> 
> You might've noticed some asterisks, those are just the points for these overexplaining notes.
> 
> *This whole thing is supposed to be post-Chapter 141
> 
> **I don't think Tsukasa would know about Byakuya because he wasn't with Senku when he got the record and wasn't around long enough for there be to time to talk about it. He might know about the record because of the phone and all though, just not it's origins? 
> 
> ***To me, Tsukasa assumed Senku's father had been petrified along with the remainder of  
> humanity, and that the record was merely a memento Byakuya had made prior.


End file.
